Chapter 3:Enter maze castle hiei's rage
by nekoshadowluna
Summary: 3 NEKO FACE! or CAT FACE!


Chapter 3

It had been a few days from the fights and from when ika saw yusuke. ika hadn't seen hiei around but that didn't bother her and her brother dissapered as well eporita was worried about him but ika told her not to mind it he was fine he always did this. it was a nice Saturday morning ika final got to sleep in, till ~ika its time to get up Koenma would like to see us~ ika growled she wrapped her self deeper to the blankets. ~i don't care its a Saturday you know i sleep in on Saturdays!~~yes i know but we don't have a choice come on i don't want to have hiei drag you into the office~ ika didn't answer kurama sighed he walked out of the room ika snuggled move into the blankets trying to get back to sleep only to have them ripped off of her and the cold hit her she curled into a tighter ball ~no brother no i don't want to go....~ ~im not kurama not get up or i will have to drag you into the office in what your wearing~ ika rolled over ~hiei go away im tired~ hiei growled ~fine~ ika smiled knowing she had won her smiled faded as she screamed. hiei picked her up and put her on his shoulder she screamed and kicked not happy ika was wearing short shorts and a belly shirt and she didn't want to go onto the office wearing that ~hiei put me down! right now! you cant just take me there when im wearing this! i have to get dressed! hiei are you even listening to me! HIEI!!!!~ ika beat hieis back more till she was dropped on the floor ~ow hiei what the hell you do that for?!~ ~well it was nice of you to come ika~ ika turned to find Koenma there in his chair ika sighed and got up ~i see you forgot to change or is that what you always were?~ Koenma started laughing ika glared at him ~shut your mouth Koenma! i was dragged here against my will god damn it! so don start with me!~ Koenma stopped laughing. he sighed ~yes well your guys mission is to help yusuke~ hiei glared and why should we do that?~ ~i will clear kuramas and your name hiei~ ika growled ~and im here why?!~ Koenma smiled ~easy your going with them to make sure they get the job done~ Koenma smiled.. ~because if they don't your going to be in trouble~ ika got a anime vain she was going to kill koenma but kurama was holding her back and was trying to calm her down ~WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE THERE KEEPER?!~ ~well your hiei's mate and kuramas sister so there for its half your fault as well~ ~IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!~ ika got out of kuramas grip and tackled koenma she was about to punch him till hiei grabbed her and dragged her off of him he had his arm on her waist and was holding her tightly after a few mins ika gave up she sighed knowing hiei wasn't going to let her go even if she was calm he knew that she was still pissed ika looked at hiei ~hiei let me go im not going to kill him~ she gave him the puppy dog eyes hiei looked at her ~no~ ikas face fell ~fine~ she turned her head away from him^hiei's POV in think form^ 'i was holding ika trying to keep her from killing koenma she was strong like i rember maybe even a bit more stronger then in her past she tryed giving me the puppy dog look which i fell a few times but not this time i knew her anger was still there i told her no and her face fell she turned away from me i smiled to my self she was still the same' ^ika's POV^ after a while of being in hieis arms he let me go koenma gave me some clothing to wear he pointed to a door and so she could change ika changed into jeans she left her belly shirt on she really didn't care she put on the combat boots that came with the clothing she took out her cherry blossom clip that she sleep with. and fixed her hair till it was out in to a bun she grabbed the clip and twirled it the clip turned into a pin that worked like chop sticks but you only need one it had a cherry blossom on top hanging from a small chain was a smaller cherry blossom she looked at her self in the mirror some of her hair hung down but she didn't care she looked at her shirt and sighed she took it off and put on the other shirt she put it on it was black with a cherry blossom tree blowing in the win. ika walked out of the room hiei stared at her kurama smiled ready to go?~ ika nodded koenma made a portal and they jumped into it kurama came out as a red ball hiei was a green one and ika was a pink one the landed in a tree scaring off the monsters ~well that would of been bad wouldn't it?~ ~fells like were baby siting~ ~oh hush hiei im babysitting you guys so hush~ ika jumped down followed by her brother and hiei yusuke smiled ~hey! you guy i didn't know you were here! oh Kuwabara this is kurama hiei and kuramas sister~ ~kuwabara walked over to ika and grabbed her hands ~well hello they im the great kuwabara your a very beautiful girl~ hiei growled ika glared at him ~take your hands of mine before i slap you~ hiei smirked ~baka~ kuwabara tryed to hit hiei but he just moved over to yusuke and told him something kuwabara tryed again ika sighed ~hiei stop messing with the guy we have work to do~ yusuke nodded ~yea lets go~ they all walked and stopped at a door they walked in only to bed stopped by a flouting eye that talked he flapped over to a lever and pulled it ika looked up ~the celling!~ the celling fell on them all 5 of them were holding it up the eye was laughing and kuwabara was going to move but hiei told him to stay so he was going to move over to hiei to kick his ass but yusuke yelled at him so hiei was going to move till ika and kurama told him to stay put ika glared at the floating eye it stared at her ~why don't come on out of the celling and let your friends die my leader would love to make you his mate~ ikas eye twitched hiei growled not happy yusuke looked at him ~hiei your the fastest out of all of us you can reach the leaver and pull it i can hold it up with my spirit energy for a while but hurry~ ~what if i want to take my revenge on you down and let you die~ ~yusuke smirked glowing red ~you wont my guess is you don't like slow deaths i trust you and plus~yusuke got quiet so only hiei would hear ~shes here you wont want to lose her again~ yusuke didn't have to say anymore hiei dissapered appearing at the leaver hiei was going to put his hand on it but stopped ika stared at him ~what are you doing pull it!~the floating eye looked at hiei ~why not come with me and let them die you can be a general of your own army and the girl you can grab she will make a good mate for are leader~ the floating eye started to laugh hiei started to laugh as well kuwabara glared ~yusuke trusted you you bastred!~ the eyes stopped laughing ~plus the boulder would of crushed you anyway~ hiei slashed the eye ~thanks for the clue!~ he pulled the leaver and the boulder fell ika looked on top of the boulder to find hiei ~tell your leader that we are coming for him and the girl isn't going to be his!~ ika smiled at hiei he was pissed hiei jumped down yusuke walk over to him ~you know you had me worried that i thought that you were really going to let that celling crush us~ hiei glared at him ~i would of but if i did that i might need help with the beasts~ hiei turned and walked away kurama walked over to hiei ~that's his was of saying your welcome i think he starting to like you yusuke~ ika ran to check on him knowing that they were out of ear shot she smiled at him ~your not happy are you~ ~your my mate and no one else no one will take you they have to get you from my cold dead hands to have you~ ika hugged him ~thank you~ hiei hugged her back they let go of each other hearing the others coming that walked down the halls.

Next time on yu yu hakusho! hey eporita here well ika and suichi left me again but thats okay what im worried about is these blue guys and these bugs that are flying around well its not good but im just fine i just want ika and suichi to come back safe were ever they are. Next time beast one kuramas fight and his sister here to help! thats next time stay tooned!!!


End file.
